In analog circuit design, it is advantageous to be able to port circuit schematics designed for one project to another project in order to reduce redesign time and to increase design reuse. An analog circuit schematic, however, is usually designed using an analog circuit design entry program based on a single specific process technology. Since many different process technologies are available from a multitude of integrated-circuit (IC) foundries, porting an analog circuit schematic usually requires converting a schematic that was designed based on one specific process technology into a schematic that is based on another specific process technology. This conversion process is time-consuming and may involve manually redrawing the circuit schematic, thereby adding time and cost associated with reusing circuit designs.